To High Places by Narrow Roads
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Scorpius is starting his first year at Hogwarts but not without problems arising before he even starts at school! Sequel to More Than A One Night Stand!
1. Chapter 1

"Mum! Dad! The post is here and Scorp's got mail!" the nine almost ten year old Caylee Virgo said.

Caylee was their second child and then two years after Caylee they had Orion Aquarius Malfoy.

As soon as Scorpius heard his given nickname he came running down the stairs and grabbed the letter that was his and ran into the kitchen.

"It's from Hogwarts!" he said excitedly.

Ever since he turned eleven the previous week he had been waiting for the letter.

"Well open it." Draco said smiling.

Scorp ripped it open and pulled the letter out and read it quickly.

"I got in! I'm going to Hogwarts!" he said bouncing excitedly.

"Good for you sport." Draco said ruffling his hair.

"Dad!" he whines pulling away.

"He is you in so many ways Draco staring with his hair!" Christi laughs.

Scorpius just pouts.

"Well he has your pout." Draco says pulling Christi into his lap and kisses her.

"Ahh! When are you going to shave that thing off your face!" she asks.

"I like it." He said.

"Please?" she pouts with her puppy dog pout and big eyes batting her eye lashes.

"You win." He said as Orion came in as Draco kissed her softly.

"EWWWW!" the three Malfoy children yell.

Christi and Draco start laughing.

"Alright we'll take you down to Diagon Alley a few days before school starts and get you everything." Draco said as he and Christi started on the dishes from lunch.

Draco was careful to keep his Mark hidden around the kids as they had taken the kids to the memorial service for Dumbledore and the war every year. They were lucky enough Draco's name was never mentioned in the murder of Dumbledore or for being Marked as a Death Eater.

Neither Christi or Draco wanted to explain about how he got his Mark. They would explain it to Scorpius once he was in his fourth year so he would understand and they would repeat that with Caylee and Orion.

When they had gone to the pool or beach Christi would cover Draco's Mark with waterproof foundation.

Not paying attention Draco had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and Scorpius walks in with his nose in a book and looks up and sees his parents doing the dishes but more off he sees his father's Mark.

"Bloody hell dad! You were one of them fighting for You-Know-Who!"

Both Christi and Draco both look down and see that he had rolled his sleeves up to far.

"Bloody hell!" Draco mutters and drops the plate he was holding into the soapy water making it slosh up.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"It's fine. Just go calm down. I'll take care of this." She said.

He nods and walks out the back door rolling down his sleeves.

"Mum! Dad's a Death Eater!"

"No he is not Scorpius. Look, the beginning of your dad's and my fifth year at Hogwarts we had a one night thing but it really turned out to be more than that. He started gaining feelings for me. I had already really liked your dad since our first year. From our first to fifth year, well half way through our fifth year, your dad was a pompous git. But I saw through that. I saw it was a mask and persona he was putting up just to please granddad."

"Dad's dad right?"

"Correct. Now your uncle was bloody mad at him and things were kinda…crazy…during then until your dad and I snuck out one night after we were supposed to be in bed. We talked and he told me some really bad things that were going on in his life and I helped him through that and he shed the mask and persona and was his real self. So by now your dad and I are together and no one likes it. Especially Uncle Cedric, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. So skipping to that summer holiday. The holiday just started and it was Saturday. You dad and I were hanging out watching the telly and I fell asleep lying down in the couch with my head in your dad's lap. Then one of his aunt's and two of her goons floo into the house and abducted your dad and me."

"Wait they took you! Why!"

"If you listen I'll tell you."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright. So as I was saying, they grabbed your dad and I. You aunt had of her goons grab me. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I started kicking and screaming and hitting him. He just put the Immobulus on me and the Silencio charm on me as well. Then his aunt used the Incarcerous spell, or the binding spell, on your father. After he was refusing to leave with them the goon who had me set me down and your father aunt…." She said but got cut off by Draco.

"Had the goon set her down on the couch. Once he had her sitting she aimed her wand your mum and was about to do the killing curse on her and I went. Even then I wasn't going to let any harm come to your mum if I could help it. She knew what she was getting into with my family when we started dating but she didn't care. She loved me for me."

"And I still do." She smiles as he went over and sat on the other side of his son.

"Well keep going!" they heard Caylee's little voice.

"Come here Cay and we will." Christi said.

She goes and scampers over and climbs into her father's lap.

"Once your father agreed to go we went to Malfoy Manor and we met up with nana and You-Know-Who and Professor Snape, who was one of the victims in the Second War. By then I was petrified of what was happening. The goon who had me set me down and You-Know-Who told the goon to take the Immobulus and Silencio charms off of me. Once I was able to I hit the guy in the face breaking his nose and bruising my hand."

"The Dark Lord thought she would be good for his army but she told him that she would never follow him. My aunt also brought her to use her a barging tool to get information on Uncle Harry, but she would never do that to him. She would had never given away his secrets and still won't to this day. She even called the Dark Lord a pompous git and bloody bastard. That made my aunt angry and she slapped Christi telling her not to talk to him that way. I was begging your mum to stay quiet and not to play their game. "

"I eventually stopped talking and let them do whatever. They took the Incarcerous spell off your dad and we sat there for an hour talking to each trying to plan a way out. They came back after an hour and moved us to Borgin and Burkes. Once all of them were there they started with me first. They…they…they…" she trails off releasing a shaky breath.

"They started using the torture curse on your mom. Her screams of pain…it was horrible. I couldn't do anything to help her. After a minute they stopped and asked her for information on Uncle Harry. She refused and they started the curse again on her. This time it was longer. They did the curse for five minutes that time. That went on for an hour until they gave up seeing she wouldn't tell them anything. After that I was dragged over to a table and my sleeve forced up and they started the Mark."

"Half way through it I remembered I had my wand in my boot, where I kept it when we weren't in school and on breaks in case I needed it. So I used the Expelliarmus charm on the Dark Lord to disarm him of his wand then I used, Incarcerous on all of them in the room. Your father and I made a run for it. We came up to what we thought were a group of Auror's looking for us but they were really Death Eater's disgusted. They took us to what was Professor Snape's home. As we were walking I was stumbling from the torture curse. Your dad offered to carry me but I told him I was fine."

"We eventually got to Snape's and searched your mum for her wand. They found it took it from her. It took my aunt's two goons and Snape to hold me down while the Dark Lord finished the Mark. Then he gave me a task which at first I refused to take. But he told me if I didn't he was going to order my aunt to use the killing curse on your mom. So I told them what they wanted to hear." Draco said getting cut off by Caylee.

"What was the task?"

"I had to kill Professor Dumbledore. So we went back to school and acted as if nothing happened. But we didn't know that Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been following us. When they dragged us to Borgin and Burkes. They saw me being forced to get my Mark and started it around school. Everyone but the Slytherin people shunned us. We had gotten our own dorm together to protect us. Things were fine until one day Uncle Harry followed us in after we gave the password to our portrait to get in. He saw my mark that your mom was covering up with her foundation as we didn't want anyone knowing and to believe us when we said that I didn't get it. Once he saw that things went downhill."

"Things were hard for us at school our sixth year but it was going fine. Well they were fine until after winter break when your dad propose on New Years."

"Awww!" Caylee said.

"Yes it was very sweet." Christi said.

"Ew! Go on with the story please!" Scorpius said.

"Well when we came back and when everyone found out we were engaged Uncle Harry was really upset in trying to protect me. He used his Marauder's Map to locate your dad finally and when your dad saw him he turned around and made his way from the Great Hall and into the closest boys bathroom where Uncle Harry confronted him and wouldn't leave him be. They started throwing spells, charms, hex's, jinx's, and curses back and forth. Uncle Harry found a curse in his advanced potions book and used it against your dad. It was a curse Professor Snape made that slashes the victim. So your dad was lying on the floor bleeding out until Professor Snape came and stopped it using the counter. They took him to St. Mungo's hospital for treatment so that he wouldn't scar. I found out in DADA and I went and I hit Uncle Harry in his face breaking his nose and giving him a black eye."

"Then came the time for me to kill Dumbledore. When the time came I couldn't. I just stood there with my wand pointing at him, shaking in tears. I was terrified. I told him everything that was going on. Then Snape, my mum, aunt and a few others came into view. My aunt was holding her wand to your mum's head and she was in tears. She was beyond terrified. I couldn't do it and I was lowering my wand when Professor Snape came into view and killed Dumbledore in front of your mum and I. But I had seen it happen before when I was Orion's age. I still haven't forgotten that poor guy's face or Dumbledore's."

"Then the year ended and everyone went home. Then we were supposed to start our seventh year but we didn't. We stayed away from the school with the agreement that we would go back after Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione graduated so that we could have a peaceful seventh year. When everyone got back the war started. We got there as soon as we could and helped fight the war. As soon as it was all over we went into the country and had a very small wedding with just close friends and family in jeans and t-shirts. We didn't care. We just wanted to put the last two years events behind us at the time of us getting married and we did. Then a few months later you Scorpius made your way into our lives. I had no idea I was pregnant with you until you decided to be born. After you were born and cleaned up you were the most gorgeous little baby I had seen."

"And it helped us forget the previous two years events. We had focusing raising you and making sure you had a good life growing up."

"So is that why we haven't met granddad and nana?" Caylee asks about her father's parents.

"Yes, they have much different beliefs than us. They don't like half-bloods or muggle born witches and wizards."

"Is that why they don't like Uncle Harry because he's half-blood?"

"Exactly." Christi said.

They nod in understanding.

"So what happened with you, mum, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"They sent me a letter saying they want to talk so you were almost a year old Scorp so I took you with me. They were shocked when they saw you. You liked Hermione and Harry but hated Ron. Every time he held you your screamed bloody hell. All three of you kids did that actually."

"Where was daddy that day?"

"At Hogwarts at a meeting. He was being offered a job there as the DADA Professor. He had gotten the job that day and he showed up the Leaky Cauldron telling me and the five us just reconciled and worked things out."

"Yup, and they also made me head of Slytherin house."

"Cool!" Caylee said.

"Alright you two not a word of what we told you to Orion. He's to young to understand this."

"Yes, mum." They said in unison and head up to their rooms.

"That went well."

"It did. They still idol their daddy." She said kissing his cheek.

"I just hope he gets anywhere but Slytherin. I want don't people thinking he'll turn out like me if he gets there. He deserves so much better." Draco said.

"Draco, it doesn't matter what house he's sorted into. He'll make something of himself because you did and besides, we'll both be there and Cedric to make sure he's fine. He'll have you for DADA, Cedric for Herbology and me for Charms since Flitwick retired. He's going to be fine. Besides he has the makings of both a Slytherin and Gryffindor and a little bit of Hufflepuff."

Draco smirks and kisses her.

"How are you always so positive?"

"I'm not always positive just when it calls for it." She says.

He smirks and kisses her.

"He's a good kid. He's grown up really fast. All of them have." She says.

That weekend they all head out to Diagon Alley to get Scorp's school supplies.

"First-year students will require: For their uniform-Three sets of Plain Work Robes (black), One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear, One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar), One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings), Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. For their books- _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 _by Miranda Goshawk_, A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self- Protection_ by Quentin Trimble. For other equipment- 1 wand, 1 cauldron pewter, standard size 2, 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales, students may also bring an Owl, OR a Cat OR a Toad." Scorpius said reading off his list.

"Bloody hell that's a ton!" Caylee said.

"It's not that bad." Christi said.

A couple of hours later they were heading home. Draco was carrying Orion as she was sound asleep. Christi, Caylee and Scorpius were carrying all of his stuff.

"Okay Caylee in a few weeks your brother, dad and I are going to Hogwarts in a few weeks so you and Orion are staying with Gram and Grandpa."

"Okay mummy."

"Good, now remember to be good and do whatever they tell or ask you to do."

She nods as they arrive back to the house and get Scorpius' trunk packed and ready for him to head off to Hogwarts.

"Scorp come here." Draco calls upstairs making Christi frown.

"I'm gonna take him out and talk to him about my side of family and what to expect at the school and everything." He said.

She nods and goes back to making dinner.

"What's up dad?" he asks.

"Come with me. We need to talk about some things."

He nods.

"Take your coats and Draco take your wand." Christi said.

"Bad gut feeling?" he asks.

"Yes."

He nods and takes it.

The last time Christi had a bad feeling was when Caylee was three. They had to move as Lucius and the remaining Death Eaters had found them. Their Secret Keeper had ratted them out and they had to make a run for it. They left in the dead of night so that they wouldn't be spotted during the day.

Walking along the gravel path Draco tells Scorpius about his upbringing and his actions and how he acted throughout his first to fourth and half of fifth year to everyone around him. Scorpius could see how it haunted his father. His past and that was why he was strict with how he treated others, especially half bloods and muggle born witches and wizards.

"Hello Draco." Said a very family voice from directly in front of them that sent chills and horror down Draco's spine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get behind me, son." Draco said using his free hand to get Scorpius behind him because in his other hand he had his wand ready to attack thanking Merlin Christi told him to take it with him.

"Dad?"

"Just stay behind me and keep your mouth shut." Draco told him.

He nods and stays behind his father clutching him terrified.

"What do you want from us?"

"To finish off what we started all those years ago. Eliminating you and that Diggory girl." Lucius said.

"She's now my wife and you will leave me and my family alone. How did you find us?" he asks keeping a hand on Scorp so he knew that he was directly behind him.

"You really do need to find better Secret Keepers. You first one broke easily. But this one, after a few threats broke easily."

"Leave us alone! We haven't bothered you in all these years just leave us alone!"

"Dad?" Scorp asks terrified.

"It's okay. Just stay behind me and close your eyes and keep them closed."

"Okay." He said.

"It's going to be okay buddy." He said.

He nods terrified.

"Who's the boy?"

"Nobody you need to know. Now leave." Draco said raising his wand slightly worried about what would happen to him.

He was worried that if his father killed him he would kill Scorpius as well.

"Buddy, listen to me carefully. I am going to divert all of their attention to me. Once I do that run and no matter what you hear keep running and don't look back. I know you have your wand I need you to cast the Invisibility charm on yourself and run home and tell your mom Lucius is here. She'll know what that means and I need you to do what she says and help her with your sister and brother. Am I understood?"

"Yes." He said.

"Good."

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled knocking his father back then causing the four other Death Eaters to close in on him.

"RUN!" Draco said to Scorpius.

The boy did what he was told and ran and did what his father told him to do. Once he gets to the house the uses his wand to throw the door open and he runs inside.

"MUM! MUM! MUM!" he yells frantically.

Christi comes bolting downstairs and sees Scorpius alone.

"Scorpius where's your father?"

"About a mile up the path! He told me to run here and tell you Lucius is here. Mum what does that mean?"

"That means we need to leave. Right now. Go and get yourself, brother and sister packed. NOW!" she ordered.

"Yea ma'am." He said and going to do that.

Christi goes and uses her wand to pack up her and Draco's room and everything important to them.

Christi was terrified. They had been found once again.

Fifteen minutes later Scorpius comes in and looks at her.

"Done mummy."

"Good boy now get everything into the car and wait for me."

He nods and does that.

Christi goes and heads downstairs and sees Draco coming up looking like he was beaten to hell and back.

"OH GOD! Draco!" she cries running over to him and helping him over.

"We need to leave now. They're coming."

"okay." She said.

"Where are we going to go? They just keep finding us."

"Godric's Hallow. We'll be safe there. I did to it what the Potter's did to it while they were there. We need to find a new Secret Keeper. He killed our last one and he gave away our location."

"Harry. He would never betray us. He loves the kids to much to do that to us. I just hope this won't affect Scorp." Christi said.

"It won't. I told McGonagall while I was there last week to try both here and Godric's Hallow the week before school starts so we can let her know where we are." He said.

She nods and lets out a shaky breath.

"I promise we are going to be fine. I'd much rather have him kill me then ever get to you or the kids."

She smiles and leans back.

By the time they got to Godric's Hallow it was 2am and the kids were in the back seat sound asleep Scorpius holding each of them closely.

Christi and Draco get the kids into the house and into their own separate rooms. The house was completely ready for them all they had to was stock the house with food and that was it.

"Come on, lets get off to bed." Draco said.

She nods and sighs.

Lying down in bed Christi curls into Draco's side and resting her hand on his chest which he took immediately and laced their fingers together.

"Draco?" she asks.

"Yea?"

"Are we ever going to be safe from them?"

"I honestly don't know. But I will keep you and the kids safe."

"I know. I'll feel better once Scorpius is at Hogwarts." She said.

"Me too." He said.

They both eventually fell asleep and both were restless.


End file.
